HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam
|production = Prototype |specialized = Full Armor |usage = Heavy Assault |environment = Space |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = HFA-78-3_Heavy_Full_Armor_7th_Gundam_Front.png;Front (M-MSV) HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam (Ver. Ka).jpg;Front |transformable = No |designation = HFA-78-3~FHA-78-3 |OfficialName = Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam 重装フルアーマーガンダム |emptyweight = 47.8~with first armor only, 98.2~with second armor |weight = 120.8 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 3110 |armor = Luna Titanium Alloy |propRocketThrusters = 95450 |sensorrange = 6130 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Earth Federation |archetype = FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam |first = 0081 |operator = Earth Federation Forces, Phantom Sweep Corps, |pilot = Hugues Courand, EX- |armaments = 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Beam Saber 2 x Hand Beam Gun 2 x 3-tube Missile Pod 2 x 4-tube Missile Pod 4 x Micro-Missile 2 x 8-tube Missile Pod Long Range Mega Beam Cannon Beam Cannon 2 x Cannon |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle Shield |optionalFixedArmaments = 2 x Beam Spray Gun 2 x Grenade Launcher |optionalHandheldArmaments = Hyper Bazooka |series = M-MSV, Gundam EXA, Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara~M-MSV, Hajime Katoki~Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 }}The HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam (also FHA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam) first appeared as a part of Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations, or M-MSV and later in the Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 (2009) Sony Playstation 3 video console game. An upgraded armor unit intended to be installed on the FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam for additional protection, It never made it beyond the planning stage. It could be said that the concept of the armed-base RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" was inspired by this machine. Technology & Combat Characteristics The HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam was armed with heavy weapons designed to take out a single enemy fleet and is set to carry out assault operations with high efficiency and heavy firepower. The HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam's concept is similar to the FA-78-1s Full-Armor System and Weapon System(FSWS) scheme, and is theoretically the ultimate development of the RX-78-7 7th Gundam. The equipment features a Long Range mega particle gun similar to a battleships main gun, allegedly powerful enough to sink a Musai Class light cruiser at long-range. In addition, in order to meet the needs of a variety of operations scenarios, it's equipped with various types of missile launchers, a Hyper Bazooka, long range cannons, grenade launchers and hand beam guns. Because the HFA-78-3s large body size and numerous weapons needed a considerable amount of energy to function normally, the design team for the Heavy Full Armor system developed a large-sized engine installation, fuel tanks and additional vernier thrusters for extra power and mobility. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Saber ;*Hand Beam Gun ;*3-tube Missile Pod ;*4-tube Missile Pod ;*Micro-Missile ;*8-tube Missile Pod ;*Long Range Mega Beam Cannon ;*Beam Cannon ;*Cannon ;*Beam Rifle ;*Beam Spray Gun ;*Grenade Launcher ;*Hyper Bazooka ;*Shield History The Earth Federation's Phantom Sweep unit leader Hugues Courand pilots the HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam to battle Principality of Zeon remnants Invisible Knights in space. In Gundam EXA, the Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam appears in a flashback of EX-, who used it to join in battle of A Baoa Qu. Although EX- was confident that its power would allow him to gather the data on a Newtype, he only found the wreckage of the RX-78-2 Gundam, with the Core Fighter ejected. Frustrated at his failure, EX- and the Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam start wreaking havoc without thinking. The commotion soon catch attention from Ford Romfellow and Luce Cassel, who recognize it and realize that it shouldn't exist there since the RX-78-7 7th Gundam is still under construction. This disturbance proved to be too great for General Answer to handle, and its record of the events was damaged beyond recover. Picture Gallery Fha-78-3.jpg HFA-78-3_Heavy_Full_Armor_7th_Gundam_(Ver._Ka).jpg|HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam (Ver.Ka) Hfa-78-3gundam.jpg|Battlefield Record UC 0081 redesign Hfa78-3senki.jpg|Original Katoki design HFA7TH.png GFF - RX787 FA783 HFA783 7th Gundam.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam w/ RX-78-7 7th Gundam and RX-78-7 7th Gundam Notes & Trivia *On its first SD Club appearance (but also on MS Encyclopedia 2003 / 2006) this mecha is labeled HFA-78-3; later sources usually indicate it FHA-78-3 (e.g. EB 46, EB MS Encyclopedia Vol. 8.). References 4585719095_52170e4a51_o.jpg 4586344146_12733fc447_o.jpg srwhotnews_ace9_p190.jpg srwhotnews_ace9_p191.jpg 78-7.jpg External links *HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam on MAHQ